Durmiendo y despertando del suelo
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: Despertó en un hospital, sin recuerdos, sin nada, ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre? ¿Quién es él exactamente?


La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle de dolor, ya no podía tener los ojos cerrados por más tiempo, ni los labios pegados sin gritar de dolor, así que lo hizo. Su garganta dolía cuando su voz salió, los ojos veían todo borroso y apenas de un color blanco, las articulaciones de su cuerpo parecían a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos.

Alguien lo sostuvo de su brazo y clavo una aguja, con unos minutos más los síntomas que tenía disminuyeron, seguían ahí, pero eran soportables, aunque la vista borrosa no parecía querer marcharse. La respiración se le estaba controlando lentamente.

–Qué bueno que has despertado –la voz se escuchó amable –iré por el doctor, espera aquí chico.

Aunque quisiera irse no podía, sentía que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie y lo más importante, no sabía a qué lugar acudiría a resguardarse, en sí, su mente estaba en blanco sin ningún nombre, fecha, lugar, datos o personas conocidas, por alguna razón no se sentía tan desesperado por información, estaba tranquilo con la mente así.

La puerta se abrió y con la vista un poco borrosa distinguió a un hombre, llevaba puesta una blanca bata el cabello canoso y un bigote, lo miraba fijamente como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –le pregunto.

–Sigo sintiendo dolor –respondió observando sus manos, las uñas estaban cortadas y limpias –mis ojos ven borroso y no tengo recuerdos, ¿usted sabe mi nombre?

El doctor frunció un poco más el ceño, anoto unas cuantas cosas en un portapapeles que tenía y luego llamo a la enfermera, le susurro unas cosas y esta asintió marchándose, dejándolos solos.

–No soy yo quien debe decirte todo –él se fue acercando –mande a llamar a alguien que de seguro te dará más respuestas, por lo pronto te diré como es tu situación física.

–Claro –asintió.

Dejo que él lo revisara como quisiera, el dolor en la cabeza se hizo un poco más potente y el escuchaba un grito, lo suprimo hasta que solo fue un susurro, no hablo sobre eso, porque tenía el presentimiento de que eso no era una buena señal que enviar, algunos otros términos llegaron a su mente, pero solo uno se quedó grabado: Ghoul, ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía tan especial? ¿Por qué sentía que faltaba algo más para sentirse completo?

–Tus heridas estas curadas, los ojos dentro de unas horas se repondrán –le sonrió el doctor –a lo de tu memoria, en si no sé qué pueda ocurrir, pueden pasar años, meses o tal vez nunca la recuperes.

–¿Sabe porque acabe tan herido? –pregunto al doctor, vio una leve mueca.

–Sí –ese si sonó cansado y asustado de cometer algún error –peleaste en un operativo de la CCG, no sé exactamente de qué parte estabas, pero te trajeron aquí con heridas grabes, si no fuera por tu regeneración rápida, estarías muerto ahora mismo.

Los términos nuevos lo confundieron tanto, las preguntas ahora si querían salir de su boca, que estaba muy adolorida.

–¿Cuánto tiempo pase dormido?

–Unos dos meses.

Asintió, entonces eso explicaba porque le dolía hablar, no fue mucho tiempo, pero no hacer nada en esos meses debió haber significado algo para su organismo.

–Una última pregunta –levanto la vista para observar directamente a sus ojos –¿Qué es lo que significa un "ghoul"? ¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso?

El doctor se quedó pasmado sin saber que decir exactamente, aunque no tuvo por qué responder; por la puerta entro un hombre, el cabello era completamente blanco, aunque él no era viejo, los ojos eran de un gris frio y sin apenas vida, sobre estos unos lentes se encontraban, vestía un traje de color negro con corbata y también tenía un maletín consigo.

El chico estaba asombrado por completo, el hombre distorsiono sus pensamientos de alguna forma.

–Déjame a solas con él –pido el hombre de forma neutral al doctor.

–Claro Señor –asintió rápidamente y se marchó.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio, ambos se miraban fijamente y no bajaron la mirada por ningún motivo, el hombre se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de su cama, puso el maletín sobre esta asustando al chico.

–Mi nombre es Arima Kishou –el hombre de cabello blanco se presentó –yo quiero que hagas algo por mí.

–Ni siquiera sé quién soy yo y me pides favores –el chico murmuro –¿No es algo ilógico?

–Tú no tienes nombre –Arima le respondió –bueno no tenías, hasta hace unas horas no existías, ahora mismo te diré como te llamaras.

–¿Eso si quiera se puede? –se burló amargamente el chico –eso es como una mentira.

–En la cual te acostumbraras a vivir –Arima le arrimo el maletín y lo abrió, una gran especie de espada salido de esta –escuche que preguntaste lo que significa un ghoul, yo te lo diré. Un ghoul, es una persona que se alimenta de otros seres humanos, tienen la apariencia de uno solo que no lo son, para ellos nosotros somos alimentes y una manera de mantenerse con vida.

–¿Y que soy yo?

–Mitad y mitad –Arima le tendió la especie de espada –aunque según yo, tú tienes una habilidad única, no eres ni uno ni otro, creo que podrías ser de ayuda.

–¿Mitad y mitad de qué? –era una estúpida pregunta, pero se negaba a creerlo hasta que él lo confirmara.

–Creo que lo sabes, mitad ghoul y mitad humano –le dijo.

–¿Entonces que como? ¿soy un monstruo? ¿Qué significado tiene que esté vivo si puedo ser uno? No, ya soy uno –exclamo con un poco de ansiedad, se estaba desesperando y el susurro parecía querer volver a ser un grito.

–Serás solo un monstruo si lo quieres –Arima volvió a tenderle el arma –no solo los ghouls pueden llegar a ser monstruos, recuérdalo cuando estés halla afuera.

Obligo a reprimir sus instintos, la tranquilidad que mostro al despertarse ya no estaba, ahora esta era remplazada por una agonía y desesperación, la cabeza literalmente quería explotar. Sus dos manos sujetaron su cabello y bajo la mirada.

–¿Qué quieres de mi exactamente? –su voz estaba rota.

–Que tomes el arma –con lentitud se encontró de nuevo con sus ojos, nada en el parecía decir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–¿Qué hare con ella?

–Cumplir órdenes.

No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría ser un error, ¿Pero que podía perder? Ya no tenía nombre, ni recuerdos, estos tal vez ni siquiera podían volver y, tenía la sospecha de que tal vez sería mejor para él no querer recuperarlos, no estaba seguro de nada en este momento.

Tenía que ver esto como un nuevo comienzo, con lentitud su mano sujeto el arma. Arima por fin mostro señales de un sentimiento, este sonrió un poco.

–Bienvenido a la CCG Sasaki Haise.

* * *

 **Con todo lo que esta pasando en la historia del manga, me dio la idea de crear este pequeño one-shot, porque sinceramente es una de las cosas que yo quiero ver ya en el manga, pues nunca nos contaron como reacciono Kaneki al despertar y yo quise imaginármelo.**

 **Espero disfruten y recuerden leer el manga, ahí las cosas son mas intensas y el capítulo 54, estoy seguro que muchos ya me entienden.**


End file.
